


Los Dedos

by ShotaLouch



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaLouch/pseuds/ShotaLouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>коварный Кугар и его фетиш<br/>translation of this work http://emocezi.livejournal.com/97758.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Dedos

Дженсен не мог думать. Он едва мог дышать. Всё, что он мог — только извиваться на полу, как одержимый, пока Кугар трахал его тремя пальцами. У снайпера был серьезный фетиш, включающий его пальцы и Дженсена, и время от времени он этот фетиш удовлетворял. И сегодня как раз была такая ночь.

Они были в отпуске, в полупустой квартире Дженсена. Шляпа Кугара висела на вешалке у двери, а ночь кино быстро закончилась, когда снайпер словно невзначай наклонился и укусил Дженсена за плечо, как бы намекая, что кино ему не так уж интересно. 

Они поборолись немного, пока Кугар не стянул с Дженсена штаны. Хакер никогда не носил нижнее белье, когда был дома, что существенно облегчало Кугару путь к желаемому. Простая белая футболка была намеренно закручена вокруг локтей и рук Дженсена, так что он был открыт и беспомощен перед мозолистыми пальцами Кугара. 

Кугар поиграл немного с парнем, погладил по внутренней стороне бедра, по низу живота, пока тот не начал дрожать и умолять, но без особого энтузиазма. Поласкал пальцами член Дженсена, пока его не начало трясти от того, насколько близко он был к разрядке, настолько, что Кугар мог чувствовать её вкус. И только тогда он выудил смазку из-под диванных подушек, где она всегда оказывалась, и смазал пальцы.

Он не спешил добавить к одному пальцу второй, а времени между двумя и тремя пальцами прошло еще больше. Раздвинул ноги Дженсена так, что мог видеть его анус, красный и растянутый вокруг его пальцев. Смотреть, как они тонут в податливой плоти, чувствовать дрожь мышц, наблюдать, как Дженсен дергается и вздрагивает, слушать, как он стонет, беспомощный и полубезумный от желания.

Время от времени он находил простату Дженсена и ровными движениями гладил её, пока хакер не начинал задыхаться и хныкать, его глаза закатываться, а спина выгибаться дугой. Вот как сейчас: бедра Дженсена крепко сжали его руку, когда он гладил его простату, наблюдая, как зрачки Дженсена расширяются, пока его глаза не становятся почти черными, тонкий ободок голубой радужки настолько темный, что почти сливается со зрачком. Кугар любил вот это, как он мог заставить Дженсена сходить с ума.

Хакер выгибался, будто его било током. Всхлипывал, пытаясь глубже вдохнуть, голова откинута назад, глаза зажмурены. Кугар вздрогнул, погладил себя через джинсы, и раздвинул бедра Дженсена, перестав ласкать его простату и хватаясь за его бедро поудобнее, чтобы начать быстро и ритмично трахать Дженсена пальцами.

— Ку… Кугар, — выдавил Дженсен, голос тонкий и срывающийся, тело дергается от почти чрезмерной стимуляции, очевидно, он пытался убеждать, просить и умолять снайпера дать ему кончить раньше срока, но так же не пойдет. В ответ Кугар взял в рот член Дженсена, зная, что после этого он говорить не сможет. Хакер взвыл и пнул Кугара. Тот сердито посмотрел и укусил Дженсена за бедро в качестве предупреждения и откинулся посмотреть, как его пальцы исчезают в припухшем отверстии. 

— Ты прекрасен вот такой, — пробормотал Кугар, уверенный, что Дженсен уже не в состоянии услышать его. Рок мог ворваться в комнату, размахивая ножами, и Дженсен бы не заметил. 

— Такой раскрытый, весь мой. Принимаешь мои пальцы, будто скучал по ним. Я бы трахал ими тебя всю ночь, только чтобы смотреть, как ты сходишь с ума из-за меня. 

Он чуть скользнул вперед, раздвигая ноги Дженсена своими, и отодвинулся назад, чтобы найти его простату, надавил пальцами на бугорок и нежно прижимал большой палец прямо под яичками хакера, стимулируя простату и снаружи. Не достаточно, чтобы кончить, но достаточно, чтобы заставить Дженсена взвыть. Он пытался закричать снова, но не хватало воздуха в легких. Всё его тело дергалось, пальцы ног поджались, кончики пальцев покалывало. Узел в основании позвоночника такой огромный и тугой, и если бы Кугар продолжил так еще несколько секунд, у Дженсена был бы лучший оргазм в жизни.

Снайпер почти немедленно прекратил — он еще не был готов так быстро закончить свою забаву — и начал трахать Дженсена медленными нежными движениями туда-обратно, аккуратно избегая дотрагиваться да простаты. Дженсену потребовалось огромное усилие, чтобы пнуть Кугара коленом в плечо в знак молчаливого протеста. Он всё еще не отдышался, у него почти кружилась голова. Приближающийся оргазм отступал, узел в основании позвоночника потихоньку расслаблялся, и он рухнул на ковер, разбросав ноги в разные стороны, а Кугар всё еще нежно трахал его пальцами.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — умудрился выговорить Дженсен, простонав последнее слово, слегка двигая бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы Кугара. Его мозг был всё еще затуманен от желания, хотя где-то на задворках появилась мятежная мысль, вопрошающая, как долго это всё уже длится. Дженсен повернул голову посмотреть на телевизор, и, судя по тому, что на экране уже бежали титры, Кугар развлекался где-то около часа. Дженсен тихо застонал и попытался выпутаться из футболки, не заметив хитрую ухмылку Кугара. 

Он ощутил внезапное давление на бедра, и потом длинные пальцы Кугара начали гладить его простату, будто манили кого-то. Бедра Дженсена неосознанно дернулись вверх, спина выгнулась так, что он подумал, что позвоночник сломается. Дженсен начал кричать, долгие низкие крики, срывающиеся в почти что всхлипы. Ему не за что было схватиться, и всё, что он мог, это кричать, чтобы не сойти с ума из-за того, что с ним делали пальцы Кугара.

Снайпер скользнул вверх по телу Дженсена, пальцы всё еще двигались внутри, надавливая чуть сильнее, пока Дженсен не почувствовал покалывание в ладонях, на кончиках пальцев. Он всё еще кричал, голос срывался и почти охрип. Лицо Кугара рядом с его лицом, щека задевала его щеку, когда Кугар прикасался губами к его челюсти, прямо под ухом.

— Кончи для меня. Я хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь. — Кугар снова прижал большой палец к его промежности, легонько двигая им, пока не почувствовал, как напряглось под ним тело Дженсена. Напряглось так, что он, скорее всего, рухнет, когда кончит. — Кричи, сколько хочешь, я люблю звуки, которые ты издаешь.

Дженсена трясло всего, мелкая дрожь пробегала по телу, как перед шоковым состоянием. Его глаза были широко открыты и ничего не видели, зрачки расширены настолько, что Кугар не видел голубой радужки. Он хныкал, бедра двигались в поисках чего-то еще, тело напряжено до предела на острие оргазма. 

Кугар знал, что Дженсен ему этого так не оставит, но не мог устоять перед этой теплой раскрасневшейся кожей. Снайпер провел языком по горлу Дженсена и укусил его за плечо, жестко и отчаянно. Это и было что-то еще, искорка боли, которая столкнула хакера с края; он кончал сильно и беспомощно, всхлипывал, пытаясь вдохнуть, и трясся, пока Кугар трахал его сквозь оргазм, пальцами нежно касаясь простаты, пока Дженсен не обмяк на полу, содрогаясь от каждого глубокого вдоха и глядя в никуда.

Снайпер последний раз жестко провел пальцами по простате Дженсена, заставив хакера выгнуться и вскрикнуть, затем вытащил пальцы из качественно растраханной дырки Дженсена, глядя, как она сжимается и расслабляется от пустоты, после того как он так долго играл с ней.

Кугар чуть подвинулся, расстегнул штаны и начал дрочить над животом Дженсена короткими резкими движениями. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы кончить, покрыть белыми полосками спермы живот Дженсена, когда он стонал в своем оргазме. Застегнув штаны, Кугар сел на корточки и уставился на Дженсена, распростертого на ковре в гостиной, как порнозвезда. Снайпер приподнял бровь от этого зрелища и задумался, сколько Дженсену понадобится времени, чтобы у него снова встал.

— Не надо, чувак, — пробормотал Дженсен, когда Кугар собрал пальцами сперму с живота Дженсена. Он устало сопротивлялся, потом, видимо, сдался и обмяк, заскулив, когда Кугар вставил измазанные спермой пальцы обратно в него, восхищаясь тем, как легко Дженсен для него открылся.

— Кугар, я устал.

— Я недолго. Обещаю. Я просто хочу потрогать тебя.


End file.
